Ghostship
by AcquiredWall07
Summary: A vessel that has so much story that the UNSC doesn't even know about, suddenly reappears. The UNSC Infinity investigates the ghostship which is... The Spirit of Fire
1. Chapter 1

Ghostship

It's massive hull, thick and smooth. It's guns, massive and powerful. It's crew, loyal and trustworthy, but most gone. This is the UNSC Spirit of Fire... lost in space.

Four years after the Covenant-Human War...

Captian Del Rio wakes up from cryosleep. His eyes adjusting ti the fresh air on board the UNSC Infinity.

" Good morning Captian."

" This better be important Roland."

" Yes sir it is."

Roland, the Infinity's AI, pulls up a projection of the long range sensor.

" What I am looking at."

" At 13:45 sir, we picked up a homing beacon from this area near what apears to be an asteriod field."

" Can you find out what ship were looking at." Del Rio responds well putting on his uniform.

" Sir it's the UNSC Spirit of Fire."

At that moment Del Rio stopped what he was doing.

" Repeat that Roland."

Again the AI responded the UNSC Spirit of Fire. The last time anyone in the UNSC had heard of that name was at The Battle of Arcadia. After that the ship disappeared off of the grid, considered missing in action. Del Rio finished getting his uniform on and raced to the bridge.

When he got up there, before his eyes was the once beautiful vessel of the UNSC. Now most of the ship was badly damaged. A side of the ship was smashed and torn apart. The engines looked melted, and now lights were visable. The UNSC Spirit of Fire was led by Captian Cutter, a man Del Rio looked up to. He was a role model and a great leader.

" Roland I want a Spartan fireteam assembled and five Marine platoons on Pelicans in thirty, understand."

" Yes sir!" Roland said flickering off.

If someone was alive on the Spirit of Fire, Del Rio wanted to know... badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have not uploaded in a while, I have just started my school year, so I don't know how often I can upload my work. Also shotout to the people who are reading this, and enjoy.

Commander Sarah Palmer loads both of her M6H's, and glances at the members of Fireteam Domino:

Mike - Fireteam leader, wields his MA5D Assualt Rifle

Rico - Fireteam heavy weapons personal, wields the prototype M739 Squad Automatic Weapon

Loren - Fireteam medic, wields a M6H Handgun

Quentin - Fireteam tactian, wields a BR85HB SR Battle Rifle

Ivan - Fireteam sniper, wields a M395 Designated Marksman Rifle ( for this mission only)

She felt that they were a good fireteam, but they argued a lot among one another. This time however they would have to listen to Palmer. Joining the mission also were five platoons of Marines equiped with MA5D's.

"Everyone knows the plan right?" Palmer said as she rose from her seat.

" Yeah, sure. We go on board wake everyone up and ask them why they haven't returned any calls." Rico says with a laugh. Commander Palmer gave him a hard look that ment to shut the... well fill it in.

" No, smartass, we are going to head to the bridge and recover the flight data recorder and any important UNSC files onboard. Meanwhile, the Marines will check all internal systems on the ship," she pulls up a hologram of the Spirit of Fire," First Platoon will check the main reactor to restore power to the ship. Second Platoon will head to the engine room to try and get the engines online. Third Platoon will head to the cryo sleep area and check for survivors. Fourth Platoon will guard the Pelicans, and Fifth Platoon will run a diagnosis on the weapon systems. This operation should take us at least 0200 hours to accomplish, am I clear?"

" Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Commander Palmer then switched her hologram channel to bring up an image of Captian Del Rio.

" Sir we are ready for depature, sir! " she said.

" Good. I will keep track of your status via your helmet cams. Remember our primary goal here is to find out what happened to The Spirit after the Battle of Arcadia. Each of you will have an important role to play in this. Good luck." Del Rio said as the blue hologram flickers off and the Pelicans lift out of the hangar of The Infinity.

Palmer moved up to the cabin of the Pelican to see The Spirit herself. It was a marvellous vessel, a symbol of pride in the early days of the Human-Covenant War. It's cannons look scratched and torn from battle. Loose wires and pieces metal cultered the area around it. A cold chill ran through her body as they closed in on the hangar of the mighty vessel. The problem was however, the hangar was seeled shut.

So how was it? I do not know at all when the next chapter will come up, but please keep up the support. Love y'all. (no homo)


End file.
